Start again
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Harry has defeated voldemort but the cost was to high. He, Luna and Draco are the only ones left. I might write more to it or not depending if people want it to continue, it would involve going back in time. I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

All Harry could do was stare at the battle field that was once the most prestigious schools in Scotland. He let the tears flow and did nothing to stop them as he gazed at the broken bodies of his friends.

"And I remember everything, everything I loved

I gave it away like it wasn't enough

All the words I said and all you forgive

How could I hurt you again?

What if I let you win? What if I make it right?

What if I give it up? What if I want to try?

What if you take a chance? What if I learn to love?

What if, what if we start again?"

Harry walked numbly and kneeled beside Ron and Hermione taking in their defiant expressions. They had died protecting the younger years who had gotten caught in the unexpected battle. They had died heroes and he would always be proud to have been their friends. He looked up as some rubble fell and saw to blond haired people. A girl and a boy.

"All this time I can make it right

With one more try, can we start again?

In my eyes you can see it now

Can we start again? Can we start again?

Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see

It's my mistake and it's hurting me

I know where we've been, how'd we get so far?

What if, what if we start again?" he asked silently and Draco Malfoy shook his head a grim smile on his face as he looked to the crater where the dark lord had once stood. Luna Lovegood had fallen next to Harry and took his hands in hers.

"All this time I can make it right

With one more try, can we start again?

In my eyes you can see it now

Can we start again? Can we start again?

I'm lost inside the pain that I feel without you

I can't stop holding on, I need you with me

I'm caught inside the pain

Can we ever start again? I'm lost without you" Harry stared at her bloody and bruised face silently after she said this before brushing away her stray tears and holding her close to him.

"One more try, can we start again?

In my eyes, can you forgive me now?

Can we start again? Can we start again?

One more try, can we start again?

Can we start again? Can you forgive me now?

Can we start again?" Draco sang into the quiet field as they stood as one and gazed at the solemn ground of what used to be their home. Of what had become of all their friends and the cost of it all. It had all been to much.

_FallenHope-Angel_: I do not Harry Potter and this song was Start again by Red. Yeah I don't know where this came from but I decided to write it while fighting writer's block. And my computer works now after four months of not working. REVIEW PLEASE~!


	2. Their stories and a small note

**Harry's side:**

He'd only been fifteen months old when he became an orphan he had become the Boy-who-lived and was placed in the care of his relatives the Dursley's. he was made to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

He had only been three when he began to despair and fear for his very life for living in with the Dursley's was like living in hell. He was hardly fed, given clothes to big, degraded in every way possible and beaten to near death every day.

He was only five when he gave up hope of ever being rescued or loved by anyone and stopped crying.

He had been eleven when he found out he was a wizard hailed as a hero. That his mother and father were not drunks and did not die in a car crash as he had been previously told. He had received his first birthday gift from a half giant who had befriended him and told him that his mother and father had died to protect him. He had made two friends and was almost killed twice in his first year. He protected a magical item called the sorcerer's stone from the man who failed to kill him.

He had been twelve when a house elf came to his prison of a home and gotten him in trouble with the ministry of magic and the Dursley's who paid him back in full by locking him in the second bedroom of Dudley. He had gotten to live with a family of wizards, met an acromantula, fought a basilisk and was stabbed by its fang and healed by a phoenix. He had also been outcasted for being a parselmouth and found solace with his first friend.

When he had been thirteen he blew up his aunt, escaped to the magical world where a mass murder who turned out to be his godfather went after him. He fought off foul creatures known as Dementors, met a werewolf named Remus Lupin who taught him to fight the Dementors. Helped to free a Hippogriff, his godfather, found out that a man once though dead was alive and the one who betrayed his parents, and used a time turner.

He had been fourteen when he was entered into a tournament illegally and faced death at each of the tasks. The whole school turned against him as did the wizarding world thanks to the tabloids. He watched a friend and fellow champion murdered and was used in a ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord Voldemort. And no one believed him when he claimed the Dark Lord had risen.

He had been fifteen when he his relatives sold him out to the Dark Lord and washed their hands of him. He had spent a year and nine months in captivity before he was rescued by the man who hated him the most. The rest of his sanity had been destroyed by then.

After he had been rescued he was sixteen and a half. The Dark Lord was out in the open and everyone was fighting. Harry had remained glued to Severus Snape's side and only spoke to two people besides him. Luna Lovegood who _knew_ and Draco Malfoy who suffered with him in pain for denying his place under the Dark Lord.

He had been seventeen when he lost his godfather and friend Remus Lupin who left his son Teddy Lupin behind. Many people had been lost and Harry who had been forced into training not a day after being rescued was thrown to fight by angered people. He killed all the while laughing insanely and darkly.

He had been twenty when the final battle had taken place and lost everything but two people. His mentor and father figure had died to shield him from the killing curse thrown at him by Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Draco's side:**

He had only been fifteen months old when his mother stopped caring for him. His father had turned cold and he began being left alone.

He had only been five when his father first struck him in a drunken rage. His mother had glanced coldly at him and sent him to his room without a second glance at the bruise on his pale face.

He had been eight when the lessons began. His father teaching him how to be a pureblood and hitting him for every mistake. He had become an heir and as such was no longer allowed to show emotion or be his own person. He had no opinions and he had no say.

He had been eleven when he started his first year of magic school and met Harry Potter who had befriended him in Diagon alley. He had been told by the child to tell no one for it would be their secret. They had met in secret for a long time and he was kept up to date with his friend's life even when they pretended to be enemies.

He had been twelve when he had comforted his friend for having the school turn on him for being a parselmouth. His father had sent a cursed diary into the school and he was nearly killed by a basilisk. He had met his cousin and she became friends with his friend.

When he was thirteen his mother's cousin had escaped prison and his friend nearly died again like the previous years. He had been beaten to near death during the winter holidays because his father had gotten drunk.

When he was fourteen his father told him to lay low and await for his call. His friend was entered into a tournament that left him traumatized and ridiculed.

When he was fifteen he was taken to get the mark and declined it. He was punished and placed with his friend Harrison James Potter and was set free at the same time.

He had been twenty when the final battle took place and he, his friend and cousin were left behind alone to stand in the bloody, charred, barren field of death.

**Luna's side:**

She had been only a few months old when her daddy told her the dark lord died.

She had been two when her father was hit with a spell that killed part of his brain and left him with out any common sense. He ws no longer her father but a man who looked like him and spoke all about random creatures.

She had been three when her mother had begun to spend more time working with her experimental spells.

She had been nine when one of her mother's experimental spells backfired. She watched her mother die and her seer abilities were awakened by the trauma. No one was none the wiser as to what happened to her.

She had been eleven when she began magic school and met a boy whose life was filled with so much pain and sorrow from beginning to end. She befriended him and her cousin acknowledged her.

She had been twelve when she saw her cousin beaten to near death and had cared for him until he was well enough to return not that he knew this.

She had been thirteen when she and her cousin bore witness to resurrection of the Dark Lord and what happened to her friend after that. He had withdrawn so much that it hurt her.

She had been fourteen when one of her visions had hit her hard and put her into a coma for a year. When she awoke she fought tooth and nail to rescue her friend and cousin from what she witnessed their lives had been like. When they were brought to her she didn't let anyone near them and would physically attack anyone who drew near.

She had been nineteen when the final battle had been fought and she watched as the man who was once her father became her father again and sacrificed his self to bring down thirty Death Eaters who had cornered the two of them.

"Luna… Draco… we should do it." Harry's rough voice broke into coughs as he held his neck and rubbed at the scars on it. Draco grimaced as he remembered how his brother had gotten those particular set of scars. He turned to his cousin now sister and ran a hand through her short spiky hair. They both had cut it before the battle and Harry whose hair was long tied it into a ponytail. It was about waist length since he couldn't cut his hair when they were captive. They had kept cutting Draco's and it annoyed him but he grew to love the short spiky hair that he and his sister sported in an identical way.

"How?" Luna asked and received a smile from her two brothers who helped her up and they all limped towards the entrance of Hogwart's.

"I found this when I was twelve in the chamber of secrets. Salazar Slytherin heard a prophecy from Rowena Ravenclaw…" Harry stopped talking as if contemplating a lie but shook his head and sighed as he opened a secret passage in Parseltongue that would lead them to the chamber.

"The truth is that_"

_Okay my compute broke down for a while and now I have it fix but my internet was cut off somehow so when I post this it will be some time from September 14. I was thinking of making Harry the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, Luna as Rowena Ravenclaw, and Draco as Godric Gryffindor. If you want me to then please review! If not well still review it hurts that o one tells me if it sucks or I misspelled something or get flamed maybe complimented._


End file.
